Percy's Wheeshing
by Red5T65
Summary: Remember how when Percy first arrived, he wheeshed Henry? Well, it hasn't come up again, but this is Percy we're talking about. Anyway, here's a collection of various times Percy has unleashed his wheeshing on unsuspecting engines. Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Thomas and Friends. The franchise is property of Mattel.
1. Getting Off Track

**A/N: So, if you're wondering what the title is about, read on! It'll be interesting, I promise. Anyway, I would very much appreciate reviews, especially if those reviews have some story ideas in them. You don't even need a full idea, maybe even just a character or two. I'll think of something.**

* * *

Percy had been helping out at Vicarstown after Rosie had ended accidentally shunted a very full truck through an old shed wall, and promptly got shut up in the shed for it. His job was the same as usual: station piloting, and, if necessary, short runs down the Norramby branch. Now, the station at Vicarstown is elevated, and thus, doesn't have much room to spare for moving coaches about. This fact annoyed Percy a lot, since he was used to the sidings next to Knapford station, which he always used when he was piloting there. He was in a rather disagreeable mood that afternoon, and decided that the best way to let off some steam would be to do actually do it, preferably in someone's face. _But who do I wheesh?_ He pondered, but he was snapped out of his thoughts by a long, deep, and very loud whistle. "Perfect! Gordon's here!" And so he made his plan to vent his frustration.

Gordon had made it to Vicarstown in just under record time, and was feeling very pleased with himself. "Now, to get some rest, and get turned around for the trip home." He was uncoupled from his coaches almost immediately, and set off towards the Vicarstown yard, which the sheds were very close to, in order to do just that.

* * *

An important fact about Vicarstown yard, as well as the nearby sheds, was that they were actually at ground level, as opposed to raised 3 stories in the air. They were also just to the east, and slightly south of, the main line. This meant that engines heading to the yard, or the sheds, had to be switched onto a somewhat steep incline, which ended in a rather sharp curve underneath the main viaduct. Smaller engines made the trip just fine, but for an engine of Gordon's size, he had to be very careful to not head at it too fast, or else he would very easily tip over, which would be very bad for a number of reasons.

Unfortunately for Gordon, as he was making his way to the track leading to the sheds, Percy crept up behind the big, blue express engine as quietly as he could, and, once he was satisfied, he let the steam build in his pistons, and after a faint hissing began emanating from his cylinders, he waited a few more seconds, before blasting open his cylinder doors with a mighty "WHEESH!" The short, shrill shrieking from Percy's now-closed cylinders was accompanied by a massive blast in pressure, and two sizable jets of steam. This assault on Gordon's senses proved too much, and the express engine raced off as fast as he could to get away from Percy. However, all this had happened _before_ Gordon had actually passed the slope, and so he was left with his wheels locked and his brakes screeching furiously, sparking as they went, before finally, Gordon came off the track, burst through the wall, and onto the streets below. Percy, who had been up until that point fuming, had realized only just before Gordon had gone off the rails that something was going to, and indeed, had, gone wrong. Luckily, his wheeshing and gotten the attention of all of the staff, and the breakdown train was brought in. Unfortunately, they had a problem: Given where exactly Gordon had derailed, they couldn't exactly pull him up from the incline, and he was too far from the main line to be reached from there. However, Diesel Ten happened to be passing through with a scrap train, and using the hydraulics in Pinchy, carefully guided Gordon over to a place where he could be lifted back up. This did mean Gordon's wheels were severely damaged, and thus, he would have to spend a massive amount of time in the works before he was back in working order.

* * *

Percy had made the wise decision to make himself scarce before the rescue team started their investigation. He decided that the best course of action was to head down the Norramby for a little bit, and wait for it to blow over. And it worked, for a little while. Eventually, however, he was found out, as Gordon was in good enough shape where he could manage to hold a proper conversation. Sir Topham Hatt was now furious at Percy, not just for causing the accident, but not owning up to it, either. And so he ordered Percy be locked in the Vicarstown sheds for the next week, unless absolutely necessary.

* * *

**A/N: And here we go! What crazy things will come of Percy's wheeshing? I'll take suggestions, so review with some!**


	2. Back in Business

**A/N: Alright, just a heads-up: This story happens just after the last one. Percy's out of the shed and back at Knapford.**

* * *

Word of Percy's wheeshing spread like wildfire across the island, and all the engines who'd been on the island for a very long time all voiced their frustration in the ways they usually did. There was one exception to this, however: Thomas. Thomas, being a rather cheeky sort himself, actively encouraged Percy's wheeshing, which annoyed the other engines to no end. And while the engines had made complaints to Sir Topham Hatt, he didn't do much at all to prevent Percy from wheeshing, though when Percy was finally let out of the shed, he told the little green engine this: "The other engines have been rather… aggressively complaining about your wheeshing, so keep it to a minimum. Understood?" "Yes, sir!" Percy replied. Sir Topham Hatt continued, "Good. And _do not_, and I really, truly mean _do not_, even _think_ about wheeshing if the intended target is in an unsafe situation. You did that with Gordon, and he had to be sent to the works, so _don't _do it again. Am I clear, Percy?" "Yes, sir." Percy said again, looking a little put out. Sir Topham Hatt glared at him, and quickly, Percy changed his answer to, "Yes, sir! No wheeshing if it's dangerous!" Sir Topham Hatt nodded. "There's a good engine. Anyway, you know your schedule, so I suggest you get to work." With that, he turned around, got in his car, and drove away. After getting up enough steam, Percy set off towards the yard just outside Knapford proper, usually referred to as the Shunting Yard.

* * *

When he arrived, he noticed a few mail trucks sitting in the middle of the yard, next to a stone train. Puffing up to it, he saw that said trucks weren't actually empty. "Hm… I guess I'll send these out after I get the express ready. Driver, you mind writing that down somewhere?" His driver looked up. "Hm? Write what down, Percy?" "These mail trucks got left behind this morning. I was going to get them after shunting the express, but I might forget." Percy replied. His driver nodded. "Alright. I'll stick a note in your cab for later." With that, Percy gave a 'Peep!' of his whistle, and set about getting the coaches ready for the express.

* * *

While Gordon normally would've pulled the express, after Percy's initial wheeshing, he was still in the works. And so, James was taking it that morning, as Henry wasn't yet back from pulling the Kipper. The red engine was sat at platform 2, and he was being as narcissistic as ever, when Percy finally puffed in with his coaches. James scoffed at Percy's lateness, but Percy retorted, "Well, I was just going to leave when someone told me that you'd be needing two extra coaches! And then I had to spend the next few minutes combing the whole yard for them!" With that, Percy's grumbling trailed off, but no one was listening. Perhaps things would've turned out much better if they had…

Percy eventually got the heavy train to platform 3, and James prepared to back down on it as the passengers began to board. As he was coupled up, and Percy uncoupled, instead of heading out, he waited, as was standard procedure when attempting to start a heavy train. The last passengers hadn't quite gotten onboard, but they still had a few minutes to spare, and besides, not all the luggage had been loaded yet. That was when Percy formed a plan to pay out James for picking on him, and it would be very embarrassing for the splendid red engine indeed…

Percy's plan was simple: using the massive amount of steam still in his cylinders, he would start moving. Of course, he wouldn't be moving the entire train himself, considering he barely managed the coaches. But then came the master stroke: Percy would wheesh, long and loud, and from his position, he would sound very similar to the guard's whistle. Hearing this, James would, of course, start, leaving a considerable number of passengers stuck on the platform, as well as, possibly, the guard.

And so it was that as James waited, he suddenly heard what sounded like the 'TWEET!' of the guard's whistle, and so did his crew. They started off with a jerk, with Percy helping them along for a short distance. But soon, James was going too fast for the little green tank engine, and Percy watched as James shot off into the distance. He proceeded to puff back to the yard, ready to take an extra mail train, feeling very pleased with himself.

* * *

Later, just past the Knapford Switchboard…  
Percy could see James reversing down the track, looking very embarrassed. He just barely contained his urge to burst out guffawing like there was no tomorrow, but he did end up snorting a little bit. As the two pulled up alongside each other, James said nothing, he just glared at Percy. The saddle tank took no notice, and, in fact simply sped off, leaving James to crawl back to the station, with the red engine muttering various things the whole way.

* * *

When Percy finally got back with the mail some time later, as he was shunting the mail trucks, he saw Sir Topham Hatt stepping out of his office. He could just barely make out the frustration on his face, and, thinking on his non-existent feet, Percy puffed into the empty carriage shed used by Annie and Clarabel. He then got a workman to shut the doors, and waited for Sir Topham Hatt to finally either head back inside, or, even better, leave (it was around lunchtime by the time Percy had returned) Unfortunately for the little green engine, Sir Topham Hatt did neither, and began demanding to know two things: One, why the express had left so late, and two, where Percy was currently. When the stationmaster replied, Percy winced as Sir Topham Hatt, losing his composure, shouted at the top of his lungs, "SO HELP ME, I SWEAR WHEN I FIND PERCY I AM GOING TO PERMANENTLY ADJUST HIS CYLINDERS SO HE CAN NEVER WHEESH EVER AGAIN!" The shed caused the sound to echo somewhat, leaving Sir Topham Hatt's message ringing in his non-existent ears. But then there was trouble.

It had been a rather busy morning on the Ffarquhar branch, especially with Percy unavailable. Mavis was doing most of Percy's stone trains, while Toby managed the lighter goods work, as usual. But since there was so much of it, Ryan had been called in from the Harwick branch to lighten the load. At that time, Thomas was just arriving with an extra midday service. Percy, at first, took no notice, before he remembered what shed he was in. _Oh no! Thomas is going to rat me out to Sir Topham Hatt for sure! I need to get out of here!_ Unfortunately, his crew hadn't returned from their lunch break, and so it was that as Thomas shunted Annie and Clarabel into the shed, Clarabel said, "Percy? What in blazes are _you_ doing in here?" When she said that, the other two perked up. Annie spoke first. "Percy? Clarabel, are you sure?" Clarabel replied, "Do you know any _other_ small green saddle tank engines?" Annie sighed. "No." Clarabel smirked. "I thought not." Looking back at Percy, she said, "Well then, this is rather interesting. But still. Percy, could we have our shed back?" Percy groaned. "I… can't move. My crew's still on their lunch break!" Thomas laughed. "It's fine, Percy! I'll get you out, and Annie and Clarabel can have a rest. Their frames certainly need it." The coaches were most indignant. "Why, you-" Annie started, but before she could finish, Percy remembered something important: His wheeshing was the result of leaky inlets, which were themselves the result of a very poorly done hybridization. This meant that as long as he had a little steam, he could always wheesh, although a 'true' wheesh only came about with fully loaded cylinders. And so he let out a decently loud *TWEET!* This rather aggressive tactic worked, as now all the attention was on Percy. But in his attempts to get Annie and Clarabel to calm down, he had forgotten all about Sir Topham Hatt's dire warning. And as Thomas pulled him out of the shed and into a nearby siding, they heard the distinctive sound of Sir Topham Hatt's shoes crunching on the ballast, and the two froze. Another time, they may have welcomed Sir Topham Hatt's arrival, but the two had played enough pranks to know when Sir Topham Hatt was angry, simply from listening to the way he walked over to them. Thomas whispered to Percy, "What's got Sir Topham Hatt so riled up?" Percy shuddered. "I… may have caused James to start off to early with the express. And then I ran off with some mail that needed delivering." Thomas sighed. "So _that's_ where you were this morning! The branch isn't quite the same without you, you know! Ryan's nice and all, but he's a little too unassertive. Which isn't good when you have to deal with stone trucks." Percy rolled his eyes. "He have any problems with Harold?" Thomas replied, "No, but he got an impromptu lesson on proper road safety. You know how the quarry line is." Percy groaned. "All those damn crossings! It's the worst! And the people who drive up there… I'm amazed the accident rate isn't higher!" But then they heard a loud *AHEM!* from behind them. "Uh oh." Thomas muttered. Percy groaned. "Uh oh is right. I just hope he's lenient…"

* * *

Sir Topham Hatt was _not_ in any way, shape, or form lenient that day. The incident with the express that morning, Percy's inexplicable disappearance, the close call Ryan had had with an… aggressive lorry driver, and finally Percy had come back and seemingly hid _right under his nose_. Needless to say, Percy received a _very_ thorough tongue lashing, and after Sir Topham Hatt was done with Percy, he turned to Thomas, and scolded him too for not immediately bringing up that Percy had, in fact, returned. As punishment, Percy was locked up in the shed for 10 days, with Thomas in there as well for the first week of those 10. When Sir Topham Hatt finally returned to his office, Thomas muttered, "Well, that could've gone better. But now we have a bigger problem: Who's going to run the branch while we're gone?" A valid question, but not one that Sir Topham Hatt had felt like answering at that moment. Before they knew it, however, Edward had arrived to shunt them back to the sheds, and to make sure they didn't try anything else on the way, which, given it was Thomas and Percy, they most certainly would've.

* * *

**A/N: By the way, not **_**every**_ **story ends in Percy getting caught. As well, not every story will have Percy's wheeshing cause this many problems. It just so happens that these first two fill both of those requirements.**


	3. Boulder Rolls Again

**A/N: If you haven't watched 'Rusty and the Boulder' yet, go do that now. The episode's cool, and there's an amazing crash, too! Anyway, if you have, you should know that Boulder got moved… somewhere. It's never really been said where, but I'll go out on a limb and assume it hasn't be moved **_**too**_ **far. Specifically, the earl bought it, and now it sits in a special exhibit outside Ulfstead Castle.**

* * *

One day, Percy was making his way up the line to Ulfstead Castle to deliver some construction materials after Millie had accidentally damaged part of a wall (according to her, it was because she was thinking about Luke) As he did, he noticed something very large, and it appeared to be made of stone. As he neared the top, he finally got a good look at what it was, and gasped. _Boulder's _here!? _How!? WHY!? Gah…_ his train of thought trailed off, and he then realized he had arrived. The earl came up to greet him. "Ah, Percy, good to see you! No runaway trucks, I hope?" Leaning his frame back slightly, Percy replied, "No, sir. Anyway, here's the stone you needed." Sir Robert nodded. "Perfect!" Then, pointing to a siding, he said, "Now, if you could just shunt it over there…" Percy whistled in acknowledgment. "Will do, sir!" As he did so, he said, "Um, Sir Robert, I was wondering…" The earl urged Percy to continue, and Percy asked, "What exactly is Boulder doing here?" Sir Robert looked puzzled for a second, before it clicked. "Oh, is that what it's called? I'd heard it had a name, but I expected it to be something else. Actually, my staff have taken to calling it 'Roland' or 'Rolie' recently. It is most definitely a pun, and I like that." Percy chuckled. "Roland? Really? Well then. Anyway, I don't believe you answered my question." "Ah, yes, why it's here." The earl said, a little dismissively. Continuing on, he said, "Well, I pride myself on collecting various items from Sudrian folklore and whatnot, and Roland seemingly had quite the cult following, and I mean that _very_ literally." His expression turned more serious in an instant. "No one knew how it had gotten up on its cliff, and I assume people at the time cited," then, after a pause, he continued, with some gesturing, "supernatural causes." Suddenly, his tone shifted, and he finished with, "Anyway, after the whole incident at the mine, I asked Sir Topham and Mr. Percival if I could take Roland off their hands. They agreed, and so here it is." Percy made the engine equivalent of a nod, then prepared to turn around. But as he was turning, a loud *PEEP!* from behind startled him. "Huh? Who's that?" he asked, and the engine replied, "It's Stephen, Percy!" "Oh. Hey, Stephen!" said Percy. "Would you mind moving, please?" Percy suddenly noticed what siding he was in, and, a little embarrassed, said, "No, not at all! I'll be right out of here!" Stephen chuckled, while Percy turned around, ready to head back.

On his way out, he saw Roland, and by this point, he was growing rather bored. "What to do…" he pondered, before he had a cheeky idea. He stopped just next to the massive boulder, built up steam, and let out a massive *WHEESH!* which echoed through the valley. But then there was trouble. Percy's wheesh had shook Roland, and very slowly, it began to roll. He didn't notice it at first, as he was looking around to see everyone else's reaction. When he looked where it should've been, his eyes widened in shock. "Well bust my boiler! Roland's moved!" He quickly ran back to inform the Earl, who called Sir Topham Hatt. After he was informed, Percy raced off, trying to catch Roland.

* * *

Unfortunately, because he'd had to run back to inform the Earl, Roland was a good ways down the hill Ulfstead Castle stood on. However, he gave a good effort to catch up regardless, and soon enough, he could see Roland rattling down the track towards the next station, which was Maron. Percy tried his hardest to gain speed, but then he realized what station he was at. "Oh no! It'll roll right back this way, and I'll get squashed!" With that, he raced into a siding and waited for Roland to roll back down. After a few minutes of nothing happening, he set off again, now confident that Roland would've had to have lost a lot of speed, and Gordon's Hill wasn't that high, was it?

Unfortunately for Percy, he had substantially underestimated how tall Gordon's Hill really was, as well as how fast Roland was going. When he got to Wellsworth, he saw Edward coming in with a train, and whistled to get his attention. "Percy, what's going on?" Edward demanded. Red in the face, Percy replied, wearily, "Boulder's… loose… it's headed… for Knapford…" Edward, upon hearing this, decided to help. "You can wait here, Percy. You need the rest. I just hope I have help stopping Boulder…" Mostly filled with determination, Edward raced off as fast as his wheels would take him.

* * *

Of course, Sir Topham Hatt had been informed, and all trains on the west side of the island were shunted. Thomas was currently waiting at the junction, grumbling under his breath. Then he felt the track wobble. "What was that?" he asked. At first he thought that maybe it was Gordon with the express, but then he remembered they'd all been shunted. And not only that, the wobbling was getting more and more frequent. "That's not good…" he muttered, and then he saw it. "What in fizzling fireboxes is BOULDER doing here!?" Thomas watched in horror as it rumbled towards him, but then he heard a familiar whistle. "Edward?" He called out. "Yes, it's me! I'm trying to get close enough to Boulder that I can knock it off course with my plow! Even if it isn't much, it should lose a lot of speed!" Thomas sighed with relief. "Well don't hit me!" Edward rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't." And he charged forward as Boulder rolled up the embankment, and he managed to hit it just as it was about to get back onto the track, which killed all of its remaining momentum, and leaving it at a standstill on the line. Edward then called to Thomas. "That… went better than I expected. Thomas, you mind getting Judy and Jerome? I would, but I need to fill up." Thomas whistled in response, and called back, "Can do, Edward! I'll be right back!"

* * *

Later…

Thomas came back with Judy and Jerome, and it just so happened that Percy had also arrived from Wellsworth. When he saw Thomas he whistled a greeting, and Thomas whistled back. But something was on Thomas's mind, and he asked Percy about it. "Hey, Percy! You know how Boulder got loose?" Percy replied, "It's my fault, actually." Thomas was now very confused. "Wait, what? How? Where'd you even find it, anyway?" Percy then recounted his trip up to Ulfstead Castle, and everything that happened afterward. Thomas laughed. "I didn't know you could push stuff around just by wheeshing! Why don't you try shunting like that?" Percy rolled his eyes, and said nothing, mostly because he was still rather tired. Instead, he made his way back to Tidmouth Sheds so he could get some rest.

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Hopefully it's not too crazy… then again, the original episode was pretty crazy on its own, so I think I'm good.**


End file.
